


Afternoon

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes him better this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

It was a rare moment.

Haruhi sat next to him in the gentle sunshine, watching him sleep and wishing he would stay that way for a while yet. Tamaki was so deafening when he was awake that it was hard to see through the noise to _him_. It was like a sound barrier he put up to distract people from looking at the real person underneath it.

Haruhi wasn't fooled, but it was still annoying.

She liked him better this way: summer-warm and silent, and finally within reach.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: lucindathemaid  
> Prompt: quiet


End file.
